


William Afton Goes to Taco bell | IMP VER

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dipper Goes to Taco Bell, Help, Homophobia, M/M, Necrophilia, Scat, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a Fic made by Fnafkinny aka Otto ,I helped edit him with the original fic and made my own little version that plays out differently, feel free to skip the NSFW parts because I actually tried with this. (yes it is satire please don't harass me)My Instagram is @Williamaftonpiss feel free to follow if you wan,t I know this is disgusting but I tried to make it half satire and half serious writing and this is based off Dipper goes to Taco Bell obviously and most of it is an edit of the copy pasta but the end and middle is mostly mine and Otto's edit. Enjoy the cringe fest
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. William goes to Taco bell

**Author's Note:**

> Can't do this shit no more istg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He goes to Taco Bell

It was a normal day in the Afton Household, Utah. Well, as normal as the Afton Household gets, anyways. William Afton was reading his book, Kids and How to Lure Them, while his children were wondering what he was doing. "Dad, are you gonna keep your nose buried in that dumb book of yours all day? You gotta go out, buy us food, or maybe go outside with us!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Not now," William said quietly. "I'm trying to remember how to read."

He was looking at a sentence that said, "The FBI Are On Their Way.". William was officially stumped. He could not figure out what it said. And it seemed very important to him.  
"Mom is gonna take us to the diner for lunch, Daddy!" Elizabeth reminded him in a childish groan.  
William, however, was not in the mood for the diner. He was publicly humiliated the last time he went, due to being arrested for the brutal murder of 5 kids, and he thought the pizza tasted like shit anyway, and Just finished his shift.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to go to the diner," William said solemnly. "I want to go somewhere else."  
"But there is really nothing else in town, unless you count the Taco Bell near the mountains." Michael butted in.  
"Taco Bell?" William's ears perked up. He had never eaten at Taco Bell before, and ever since last week, he had a craving for mexican food for some strange reason.  
"Why don't we go to Taco Bell today?" Will asked.  
"Taco Bell?" Lora Afton questioned. "Why would you wanna go THERE? It smells like the bathroom when it gets clogged." She finished quickly.  
"I had my heart set on Ice-cream Daddy.” Elizabeth groaned.  
"Listen, you can go to Taco Bell if you want to, but don't come crying to me when you smell more like expired onions." Lora snapped.  
"Fine, I Will." William harshly.  
"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Lora muttered, glaring at him. 

Lora, Elizabeth and Michael went to the diner, while William tried to find the Taco Bell. He had brought with him his book, his phone, and a couple bucks. But finding the Taco Bell was harder than he had previously thought. He had been looking around town for what seemed like days. The navigation system wasn't helping him either. Until he saw a flicker of a sign from the barren landscape "Why would there be a Taco Bell deep in the mountains?" Will asked himself.

After hiking for about an hour, William finally got to the Taco Bell. But it sure didn't look like any Taco Bell he'd ever seen. It was surrounded by a barrage of giant rugged terrain, in an open field, completely different from the town surrounding it, The open field was covered with multiple shrubs of cactuses, which got the attention of William. He stuck his hand into the needles, like a fucking idiot.  
"BLOODY HELL!!" William shouted. A cactus needle pierced his hand. It hurt.  
The Taco Bell looked like a silo, sort of. Well, it was very cylindrical. The outside had rusty picnic tables that were bleached from the sun, and looked like no one used them at all. William walked up to the restaurant's door.  
"Should I really go in there?" William asked himself. "I'm starting to have second thoughts. Why is there a small, desolate, Taco Bell in this mountainside, miles from the nearest road? I guess it's my only option though. Lora and the kids are probably done with lunch right now, I sure hope the crying one doesn’t get thrown into a big, yellow, animatronic bear"  
And they were. Michael and Elizabeth, and Chis were wondering why their dad hadn't come back yet, but Lora could give less of a fuck.

William entered the restaurant, despite his consciousness’ warning. But he was relieved to see that the interior was normal and clean, except for its high ceiling. There were also no customers inside, but William thought that was normal, considering how the franchise was so isolated.  
He went up to the counter. There was only one cashier working the registers. A very old, slightly deaf, bored out of his skull cashier.

Will decided what he wanted to order, then approached the register.  
"Excuse me, I'll hav-"  
"WE ONLY GOT TACOS!" the cashier interrupted, irritated.  
"Ok... I guess I'll have a taco then." William responded slowly.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the cashier yelled at him.  
"I SAID I WANT A TACO, PLEASE." William yelled back.  
"Ok, then." The cashier responded plainly, then went in the back for a few minutes. When he came out, he was carrying William's taco.

"That'll be one dolla," the cashier said, holding out a crusty hand. William grimaced slightly, gave him the money, and went to sit down at the least grimiest table.  
Settling down he finally bit into the hot, spicy, juicy taco, filled with thick, pure, meat, mild, tantalising black beans, and sour, fluffy, sour cream. He enjoyed the single bite of that perfectly cooked taco, and still tasted it in his mouth after he swallowed it.

But as he was about to bite into it a second time, he felt a churning movement inside his body, something that he had felt often.  
"Uh oh." William gulped, and quickly rushed to find the lavatory.  
"God, that really went through me," William wheezed to himself.  
For some reason, the bathrooms were hidden in a corner, far from the counter, and far from the table he was sitting at which made him struggle a bit.

When he walked in, he found that the bathrooms were surprisingly clean, for a fast food restaurant, anyway, Freddy’s were far worse. William found this suspicious. All of the stalls were full, and no one was using the urinals.  
But, right on cue, someone walked out of one of the stalls. Will didn't pay much attention to who was walking out, just some random average guy. William just had to go.  
Unfortunately, he didn't make it in time. He checked his pants and found the worst of all.  
"Diarrhoea," Will muttered, “Fuck...”  
He was about to leave the stall when he noticed a bulge in his pants.  
He touched the bulge, and once he saw it, he knew exactly what it was. It was an erection.


	2. The scat (Please don't read this I swear to god)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea

He found himself completely aroused after touching it, and started to do it some more. Eventually, he was ready to hardcore masturbate. He didn't know what was arousing him, but he knew he was aroused.  
He took off his blue jeans and his soiled underwear, revealing his “medium” uncircumcised penis. The tip was bright and red, like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.  
Will started to yank his Cock harder and faster. The four-incher was getting pumped, and began to throb. William's soiled hands started to feel bits of pre-cum on his dry crusty fingers.

Eventually, the ”medium-sized dick” couldn't take it anymore, and burst in an explosion of cum. The cum got all over the walls and toilet, and William felt sadistically proud. He had creamed himself in a Taco bell for the first time, but he was upset that it was not over an animatronic suit, or Henry for that matter. No, Will thought. This isn’t enough for me. I need to release all of this.  
With his erection still active, William began touching his penis again. It was much quicker, and William came quicker. It was a bigger release than last time, and it began to rain William's seed ,like a cum sprinkler.

Will felt more proud than last time, He felt dirty and that made him happy,his heart about to burst from all the droplets of cum falling down from the ceiling. He felt as happy as he felt on the day Lora told him she wanted a divorce, which was last week. He stuck out his tongue to taste the cum, shiny from the faulty fluorescent lighting in the bathroom. He tasted it, and his lust made him think it was the one of the best tasting things in the world, better than the shitty diner pizza, better than window cleaner and better than the taco he was having earlier.

By now, he couldn't stop. He couldn't leave now and miss out on this great masturbation adventure in a Mexican fast food chain. He wanted to taste the cum. He scraped a handful of it off of the stall and put it in his dirty, wet, mouth. He grabbed another, and another, and another. He was getting more aroused by consuming the cum, and he released another load.

"So that's where it's all coming from," William mumbled with a mouth full of cum, the fluid staining his face and hair. He sat up and began to come up with a solution to get a more hardcore masturbation experience. An idea suddenly occurred to him. And he was going to put it into action.

He tilted his head down, sat down on the cum-covered ground, grabbed his hardened penis, and stuck it in his mouth. Once it was firmly in, William began to suck on the very hard rod. He sucked it like a lollipop he got at the county fair he went with his kids a while back. It tasted more like the grease of pizza though, sweaty, as it stuck to his mouth.

His long twink legs were so expertly stretched over his shoulders that he could've been a gymnast. The more he sucked on his hard dick, the more his aroused legs shook. Eventually, just when he was going to give out, he came in his mouth. It was the best thing he ever experienced, and he kept on performing fellatio on himself.

As he was stimulating himself orally, he accidentally fell over to his side. His mouth broke from his penis and cummed on the floor. The floor was covered in so much of William's cum that he started to make a snow angel in the cum, or, a cum angel. He greedily ate most of it in the process.

But then he looked to his side, and immediately his dick became so hard that the red tip was touching his disheveled pubic hair.  
He realised what was causing it.  
He saw his underwear, covered in dark brown feces.  
He held up his underwear, which was covered in the cum-filled floor, and marvelled at its erotic beauty. The feces were so beautifully ejaculated, so smooth in its sticky brownness, so perfect they felt in William's thin white spindly hands.  
He wanted his shit.

He held the brown underwear like a fish on a lure, and put his sticky white lips into the sticky brown feces.

His tongue was rubbing the crap all over his tighty whities, making his mouth all a brownish-white mess. He was biting into the shit and sucked it in his mouth. It was more stimulating than ever before. He now knew that he didn't need child killing, pizza making, Henry's big fat cock, (at least not right now),or any of the other shit Utah had to offer All he needed was a big pile of his runny shit.

He took a scoop of the feces, (He shat a lot from just one taco) and began to spread it like peanut butter over his dick. Every time he spread the waste, he was getting more and more aroused. Once his dick was completely brown, the same shitty colour as Freddy Fazbear, he came again.

It filled up all the spots in the stall that weren't covered in William 's cum. Once again, William took big scoops of cum and consumed it in large gulps like a greedy bastard.  
Now Will had to put the brown sticky feces all over his penis again, and boy, did he do a good job. The brown stuff was all over his external genitals, and his testicles. He had cummed a few times here and there.

Now his beautiful, brown genitals needed to be cleaned. But William didn't have any cleaning supplies, despite the bathroom having sinks. So he had to suck the shit off.  
He brought his erection up to his mouth, and began to suck. This time he made it very clear to lick the delicious waste off with his tongue, and as soon as the tongue touched his dick, he quivered and came.

He was having the most fun he ever had in that bathroom stall and forgot who he was, where he lived, where he was, who his kids were, what the name of his son who constantly cried was, or what he was eating. All that was on his mind was his sweet cum.  
And he just thought of a great idea.  
Will took a scoopful of juicy diarrhea and a scoopful of cum, and put it in the toilet.  
He flushed it, but before it went all the way down, he grabbed at the sloppy wet pile of shit and cum, and quickly jammed it in his mouth.  
Greedily, he was consuming all of the shit, cum, and toilet water he possibly could, and it tasted great. He kept on doing it for god knows how long, and one of the times, he hit his head against the toilet rim.

William's brain must've been knocked a bit more out of place after that, because this time, instead of putting the shit, water, and cum in his food hole, he started to lather it on his penis again. He wanted more of his Cock, but that would be a fatal mistake.

Once it was covered again, he put it in his mouth and began sucking desperately, like a kid about to be murdered, and begging for Mercy. But it was too hard. As he was sucking and cumming, he accidentally bit hard on his dick. As soon as he tasted the blood, he broke out of the coitus trance, and saw his lacerated penis.

There was a mix of blood and cum coming out of it, like pizza sauce, or blood leaking out of a dead kid stuffed in a fredbear suit, and his erectile muscle pointing out. William grabbed it and grimaced in pain. He winced at it, and looked horrified. He snapped out of it all, and tried to figure out a solution to the castration.

Terrified, he put some more diarrhea and cum on it, but that didn't stop the bleeding.  
William spit out the piece of dick that he bit off, and tried to reapply it hastily, but it didn't work.  
No matter how many times he tried to reattach it, they all failed.  
He put more of his reproductive fluids on the wound, but they only made the penis swell up, like a balloon at a kids birthday party. If he wasn’t bleeding out the random thoughts of kids he was having would set him back into a frenzy. 

William was frantically licking the blood off to try to stop it, but the blood was coming faster than he could lick. He was now in ultimate pain, and felt nothing like this. He screamed, as loud as he could ,like he was springlocked, and felt like no one could hear him. He was screaming vigorously. "HALP! I BIT MY FOCKEN DICK OFF!"

He was growing more insane. He started to bang against the stall, screaming "HELP!" as loud as he could yell. After a full 5 minutes, with a large mix of blood, cum, and feces on the floor, he banged his head violently against the stall.  
The banging was louder than the loudest thunderstorm or a cry of a kid in a back room, and yet no one came for help.  
William was alone in the bathroom, alone in the stall, alone in a Utan Taco Bell, alone with his beloved broken dick, now both on their deathbeds.

After one final blow to the head, the now-screaming William went silent. He fell to the floor, eyes turned skyward, and fell in a mix of his own blood, cum, and shit.


	3. The Necrophilia (This one is actually okay I guess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry violates a corpse

Back at the Diner, Henry was suddenly feeling very worried about William, which doesn’t happen very often, unless he’s about to walk in on him killing 5 kids wearing a musty rabbit suit. Grabbing his coat he closed up the pizzeria for the day and left to the Afton Household to inquire about his whereabouts.

Arriving at Williams house, he knocked hesitantly at the front door, to be greeted with the sound of 3 kids screaming excitedly when they opened up the door to see none other but their Uncle Henry. Henry smiled down at them in greeting “Good evening Aftons, is your Father in?”   
“Nope! Mommy's in the lounge th-” Elizabeth's high pitched response was cut off by the intimidating announcement of Lora's presence. Henry clearly wasn’t welcome around here. She made that known last time she caught them “making animatronics” in the garage.

“Ah, hello, Lora.” Henry greeted awkwardly, taken aback by her disapproving glare.   
“He’s at the Taco Bell by the mountainside Henry.” She said flatly, shunting the children back into the house and rather quickly shutting the door on Henry. He stood there a minute processing what she said before embarrassingly leaving the doorstep and heading off in direction of the town.

Finally arriving at the restaurant he entered the newly cleaned doors, he immediately noticed the once-bitten taco on one of the tables, knew instantly it was William's due to the feral like bite mark. Henry rushed into the men's bathroom, and flung the door open on a random stall.  
It just so happened to be William’s.

Henry looked at how filthy the stall was, and how it was used to do some sort of disgusting BDSM ritual. His red sneakers were sticky from stepping into the reddish-brown mess of fluids.  
He walked around the messy stall for a bit, but then saw the most horrid sight he could imagine.  
William's lifeless corpse.

Henry’s eyes welled up in tears at the sight of his dead dearest friend, and he began to cry.  
As he was crying, he sat down in a pile of blood, shit, and cum and looked at William's lifeless face. It was beautiful, his sharp jaw and sunken facial features complemented the circle of cum around his lips.  
"Oh, William," Henry said through his tears, "Let me clean the white stuff off of your lips."  
Henry brought William's limp head up to his, and he kissed him gently, brushing his lips against William’s cold, blue non-existent ones.  
After pulling out of the kiss, Henry looked deeply into William's lifeless eyes, He enjoyed it, and so he kissed his corpse again like a sadistic fuck.

He didn't want to let go of William, not now. Not when he had just died. He was his best friend, after all, He held William’s naked, skinny corpse in his arms, a tingling feeling in himself suddenly registered in his brain, a secret dirty side.  
No one would care if we just did it, right.. He is dead, and no one would know in this restroom stall… It’s unlikely I would get caught.. right? Henry thought, blood rushing through him.  
He immediately came up with an answer. He pulled William's head up to his head, and kissed him again, only this time with tongue.  
Once Henry pulled back, he put the body on the floor, then got down on the fluid-covered sticky floor, too. Henry started to go on a romantic rampage with William, which made it look like William was alive again. His Tongue went into William's deceased mouth, scraping the shit and cum off of the roof of William. Henry was shaking, trembling from the wrongness of it, his tongue was touching William 's, He thought that's how it should be. He unzipped his baggy jeans, slowly sliding them off, and then threw them at the wall. They stuck there from the cum.Henry revealed his unusually hard circumcised cock to William 's corpse, not noticing the eternally bleeding penis, and brung it closer to his asshole.  
He rubbed his head for arousal purposes before he stuck it in, and once the dick was firmly in, he finally felt joy in his life like no other.  
He loved the feeling of having it to his dead friend and business partner's body, and started to get the oddest feeling.  
He lost it. He finally lost it, Just like William.

He let out an uncomfortable moan in happiness, and started to french kiss William harder. His tongue almost touching William’s uvula.  
He kept holding on to his lacerated dick in his ass, and sloshing his tongue all around William's mouth in some weird insane frenzy.  
He kept pulling in and out with William's stick. Blood was getting on his tight anus walls, not noticing one bit. He did not want to leave the body, not now when he just lost his secret lover. He would kill himself if it could mean they'd be in coitus forever.  
If only William could kiss him back, if only he could feel his warm breath down his neck.  
After what seemed like hours, it wouldn't fit in. Henry finally looked down at the now messed up severed penis.  
Henry couldn't look away at it.  
It was now swollen to the size of his fist, a whole mix of colors, and still spewing lifeless cum.  
Henry vomited on it, which only made it worse. It grew bigger and bigger, his stomach churned more.

"Oh god, Will," He said softly, a slight stammer in his voice.  
Then Henry started to scream.


	4. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets deep

He was horrified and infatuated at the sight of it, and started to barf again. His hands trembled as he tried to put a giant mix of blood, cum, vomit, and feces on the dick in order to help himself, but it didn't work. Henry tried to suck it all off of Williams' blue meatstick, but found himself enjoying the sucking and the taste of William's penis shitty cum blood amalgamation.  
He kept on sucking on it, tasting the blood, and touching and fondling Will's erectile shrivelled muscle.  
He was somehow ecstatic. He was more happy than he ever had been. More happy than he was before, more happy than when he got the diner and when his twins were born.  
As he was squealing with twisted delight, He could finally have William to himself.  
The stall door started to open a crack. Henry took a sharp notice of this.

"Huh?" He asked in a panic.The door started to open more (It wasn't locked due to his horny carelessness).  
Henry started to get nervous. He didn't want to go to jail for necrophilia, He was already a suspect for child abduction and murder. He bit off more than he could chew. He got too ahead of himself, after lusting over William for so long. If it was the police, He had no hope, he would surely go to jail for a long time. He hoped it was just another Taco Bell employee, who would listen to him and help him out, as fucked up as that sounds.

The stall door finally burst open. Standing in front of it was Lora. She didn't take notice of Henry at first and had just only stepped into the stall briefly, Henry held his breath as he could see her peering into the stall. “Henry, was that you?” She called out his name and turned to face the toilet, which was covered in shit and cum “This better not be some joke or anything, like the time you and William chased those kids-” She was wearing squeaky shoes, they squeaked across the bathroom floor, Henry's heart sunk as they moved closer, walked Lora walked up to the two of them slowly. Panicked, He stood up on his feet, fear and blood on his face.  
Lora stared at Henry for a long time in disbelief, until she finally said, "Henry.. What the fuck are you doing here, the kids where worried and-"  
Henry was shaking in horror, now. Lora had finally noticed it. William 's naked, violated, dead body laying on the floor in a puddle of bodily fluids, and turned to face Henry again in shock as if to ask “What the fuck”.

"L-Lora," Henry choked on his own words, desperately coughing them up “I-I didn't mean to.. It was- I-I.. he was like this.. When I f-found him.” Henry said, shaking with tears in his eyes.  
Lora brought herself closer to Henry's face. Treading on god knows what.  
"What… the FUCK HENRY!?!” Lora spat in Henry's face as he winced “F-First the- garage?..Then..this? Heaven knows how many times you’ve done this..you’re a disgrace” Henry began to wince again, the tears flowing down his cheeks more than before. Lora bent down on the floor and closely looked at William. He was just lying there, clearly dead. His body was hued purple and his lips were blue and swollen, He looked like was dead for about a few hours, which means Henry had obviously done it after Williams passing, She began to get a sick feeling in her stomach from staring at her “Husband's” body and the thought of Henry violating his corpse ,growing the need to throw up. The stench of what smelled like sex and a sewer grew even more ,Lora couldn't take it as she gagged and spewed up her mediocre pizza on the disgusting bathroom floor, Wiping her mouth she began to speak. “I can’t believe you would do this.. your child.. your wife.. You’re a faggot you know that right?” Henry stood back over to the toilet trying to avoid his best friend's body, He began sobbing uncontrollably, like a small child, almost like he didn't just commit  
necrophilia and have an affair with a dead body. 

“I’ve had enough of this shit Henry, with Fredbears, with the garage with this shitty town.” Lora began to breathe heavily and the rage began to consume her, she hated this place nothing was safe, kids were going missing, her husband was sleeping with his best friend and most importantly, she hated Mexican food. Henry trembled even more, He looked even more like a scared kid and his legs gave way. Lora exhaled “You see.. Henry I know you where a good guy, I’m not stupid I know it wasn’t you who murdered those kids, I could see the blood from his poorly washed clothes. I knew he had an infatuation with that dumb bunny suit, I tried to ignore it but I needed to think about my kids first, I knew he wouldn’t hurt them.” She paused briefly as if trying to refrain her anger “But the machines are not him aren't they.. And I know what they’ll do and for that reason.. I’m sorry you created them, but this must be stopped.”


	5. The Danger

Lora took out a small pocket knife from her cardigan pocket, Henry took notice of the knife in her hands but knew attempting to escape would be useless, he was stuck in the back of the stall, there was a corpse on the ground, he was naked and covered in blood, and he couldn’t explain himself to an employee, he was scared, the blood pumped in his chest faster and he began to cry even more.  
Lora pinned Henry against the back of the stall, grabbing his arm, surprisingly she had a good grip, her eyes had no remorse as she slit Henry's wrist, the vein began to bleed out ,the blood pouring down his arm.  
Henry yelped in tears his arm clenching his fist in pain as Lora digged the pocket knife deeper into Henry's skin, causing the wound to bleed out more and fall, creating more of a mess on the godforsaken floor, as she pressed it deeper into Henry's now pale skin, the knife slipped and Henry's fragile skin broke off creating a chunk of it to be missing, And bleeding quite heavily.   
Lora felt sick, she enjoyed the feeling of Henry's squirms and as the skin broke she wanted to do more damage. She began to hold the knife against his throat just below his chin, Henry tried not to squirm ,but yet the tears kept falling down his face constantly. 

The guilt consumed him, he just wanted to say goodbye to William one last time, He loved William so much every time they were alone Henry just wanted William to hold him and care for him, he craved that more than having a family and for that he felt selfish, and now Henry felt as guilty as ever now,in the face of death after the loss of the only person who he actually trusted, at least they would be together right? That's all he could think about as Lora dug the knife deeper into him.

Michael groaned as he chewed on his bubblegum, “Mom’s been in there forever, do you know when Dad’s coming back Liza?”  
Elizabeth couldn’t care less as she kicked her feet in the child safety seat “Daddy didn’t get me ice-cream” She whined in an ungrateful tone. “No one cares about your stupid ice-cream,” Michael remarked back “Sheesh girls are so over reactive, you’re almost as annoying as crybaby over here-” Michael gestured over to Chris, who was sitting looking down at the floor, impatiently holding a fredbear plushie. Chris attempted to ignore his older brother and held the plush closer to his torso. “Anyways-” Looking back at his sister’s unamused face “Should we just go in there? Maybe they have ice-cream...or something?” Michael continued chewing, he really just wanted to go home. And would use any excuse to get there, so he could lock himself in his room and play his NES by himself. 

Chris abruptly responded “W-We should find dad..” Stuttering and clutching the plush more into his tiny body. Just like Michael, he wanted to go home more than anything else. Both of the children sat staring expectantly at Elizabeth, who was still annoyed about her ice cream. “Fine.” She huffed. Michael crawled into the front of the vehicle where the safety locks were not applied and tried to pry open the door, only to be met with it opening with little to no argument. “Huh Mom didn’t lock it, strange.” He noted out loud “Hey idiots the car door is open!” He obnoxiously yelled. “MICHAEL DON'T CALL ME THAT!” Elizabeth yelled back shuffling to the front “Why can’t you just open our doors, idiot?”. 

The two finally got out of the car, Elizabeth turned and opened the back door, “Come on then princess.” Chris stared at her and sighed lightly, holding his plush in his hands “I don’t want him to get dirty..”  
“Well don’t bring him, Duh” The older brother laughed at the two, and kicked his leg against the dirt, “Lets go.” 

He was weeping, the hot tears down his cheeks, his face was red at this point and his nose was stuffy. The knife was sharp against his throat, and he felt clammy from the sweat. Why did I do this? Henry desperately tried to escape from Lora's grasp, but he secretly wanted to give up, he just wanted to die. “K-Kill me Lora.” He strangled out, Henry couldn’t take it anymore, his strong urge to die was too much to handle. He shuddered, just do it he thought, end my life.  
Lora began to refrain her grasp, her anger paused, her eyes widened. Why would he say that?! Is this some twisted game? Does he really want to die? She couldn’t do it. She wanted to hurt him, but not like this. Although she never really loved William, she knew how much he cared for Henry. This feels wrong.


	6. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

There was the sound of metal dropping on the floor, Lora broke down. “I can’t do it…” Tears welled in her eyes, “I can’t.. Kill you Henry..” Lora dropped down, the puddle now dried, tears and sweat adding to the mix of blood among other things. She felt like she lost her mind. Everything in Utah was insane, and now she was too. Henry stared at Lora coldly, He knew William’s wife would never forgive him, He just wanted to leave and end the job himself, Henry hastily put his jeans back on after grabbing them from the cum-dried wall, he felt sick and nauseated after what he had done,but the contents of his stomach were already emptied. It was all a haze, and his mind felt completely blurry. He wanted to end what William finished, once and for all, sure he loved Will more than life itself, but his creations, their creations had to be stopped, they were destined to be together almost, the thought made Henry chuckled as he took the knife off from the floor, Lora still sitting there, defeated. “Goodbye ,Lora” Henry whispered in an apathetic tone “I guess everyone is crazy in Utah”. And with that Henry slammed the bathroom stall.

The trio entered the Taco Bell, It was surprisingly cleaner than when William entered, Micheal let out a groan. “Mom and Dad aren’t anywhere” He held his hands up, before pulling them down,dramatically as in defeat and Elizabeth snickered. “Micheal you sound like a girl maybe you're a crybaby?” Micheal became infuriated by Elizabeth’s remark “SHUT UP LIZA!” Micheal whined, but Elizabeth was right, he was acting spoiled, constantly trying to better his siblings in an endless competition, but Chris was always the favourite “the Angel” that never did anything wrong, and Micheal grew Jealous of the younger brother over the years. Trying not to overreact again, Micheal cooled off ,to be the “sensible” one. “Look, lets just look for Dad and Mom, I’m sure they’re in here somewhere”  
Elizabeth scanned around, “Well there’s only this area! And both Mommy and Daddy aren’t in it!” They all looked around the entrance, looking for any sign of their parents, The Taco Bell was pretty abandoned with only one person in the restaurant eating, Micheal pointed to the man “Should we ask him?” He looked back at his two siblings, looking impatient. Elizabeth crossed her arms “Fine..” she sighed. 

“Hello.. Uhm Sir have you seen our Dad?” Micheal had his hands behind his back with a nervous smile on his face. The man stopped eating ,looking down at the boy “Er.. no what does he look like?” His voice was husky, and monotone. “Uh he has brown hair, blue eyes..” Micheal paused, taking a gulp. “And he’s a little big.. Uh- Never mind Sir!” Micheal hurriedly walked away dragging Chris’s hand and ushering Elizabeth to the bathroom doors, Chris yelped in surprise, The yellow bear being dragged along. “You should’ve left it in the car Angel” Michael smirked. Chris looked down nervously. “Oh come on I’m only joking!” The older brother said. Chris had a feeling he meant it. “So.. Daddy, Mommy and Uncle Ry are all here right?” Elizabeth claimed, trying to be the smart one. “Yeah we know that” Micheal snapped back taking out a wrap of gum from his pocket and taking a bite.  
“Well.. maybe there in the bathroom.?” Chris was looking down at his feet tentatively. They all laughed. “Come on that’s stupid Chris” He began tearing up, tomorrow is another day he thought, it would all be okay, just don’t cry. 

Then the male bathroom door opened.


	7. A bitter sweet ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse

It was Henry, he was white, almost translucent. Covered in blood holding a canister of grease, sweat was on his forehead as he clenched his fists before almost tripping over at the sight of the children. “Kids?… I ... Leave.” Henry's voice was stern and grew louder as he shouted at them to leave, no more kids will die, no more Freddy's, no more Taco bell. The Aftons where confused “Uncle Ry I don't Understand I-”  
“MICHEAL, ELIZABETH, CHRIS OUT. NOW.” Henry practically Screamed, His spit falling on the floor.  
The Children all stepped back, Micheal being the first to open the Sliding door and rush out. “What’s up with Henry!?” Micheal winced, not liking being shouted at.  
But the Children could not conceive an answer, all of them with the same expression of bewilderment and worry on their faces, As they all walked back to the car. “I’m scared, Micheal.” The sister exclaimed Getting into the back of the car. “I am too”.  
The whole Taco bell was doused with taco grease, as Henry tried not to slip on it, He knew what he was doing but the adrenaline pushed him forward. He h

ad to finish it. The cashier was asleep by now ,and no one was in the Taco Bell. It truly was abandoned, and he hoped it would be Freddy’s outcome too. His mind was still blurry as his legs dragged behind him trying not to wake the cashier up. He then shuffled, getting the lighter out of his pocket, before walking to the exit and hastily opening the door, flicking the lighter.

“I’m sorry.. William..” His eyes welded up again. “I love you..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading degenerate


End file.
